russelfandomcom-20200213-history
90's Baddest list songs
'List of 90's music songs' Foreign: *''Can We Talk?'' - Tevin Campbell *''Round And Round'' - Tevin Campbell *''Tell Me What You Want Me To Do'' - Tevin Campbell *''I'm Ready'' - Tevin Campbell *''Always In My Heart'' - Tevin Campbell *''I Need Your Love'' - Masterboy *''I'm In Love'' - Lisa Keith (90's dance hits) *''Love Me For The Reason'' - Boyzone *''Show Me Love'' - Robyn *''Do You Know (What It Takes)'' - Robyn *''Kung Fu Fighting'' - Bus Stop feat. Carl Douglas *''Naked and Sacred'' - Chynna Phillips *''Each Time'' - East 17 *''Mambo No.5'' - Lou Bega *''This Is How We Do It'' - Montell Jordan *''Hey Margarita'' - Lance Prince *''Strike It Up'' - Black Box *''Everybody Everybody'' - Black Box *''Get Your Body Movin''' - MC Eiht feat. Kam and Uncle Chuck *''Hope'' - Twista feat. Faith Evans *''I'll Be Loving You Forever'' - New Kids on the Block * Tonight - New Kids on the Block * If You Go Away - New Kids on the Block *''Naked and Sacred'' - Maria Nayler *''Mysterious Girl'' - Peter Andre *''If You Could Read My Mind'' - Starz on 54 *''Mr. Wendal'' - Arrested Development *''Could This Be Love'' - Seduction *''Anyone Of Us (Stupid Mistake)'' - Gareth Gates *''Burn'' - Tina Arena *''When She Cries'' - Restless Hearts *''I Can Love You Like That'' - All4One *''Dreaming of You'' - Selena *''Nobody Knows'' - The Tony Rich Project *''I Could Fall in Love'' - Selena *''Get Down on It'' - Peter Andre feat. Past to Present *''Snow on the Sahara'' - Anggun *''That's What Love Can Do'' - Boy Krazy *''The Real Thing'' - Lisa Stansfield *''You Mean the World to Me'' - Toni Braxton *''Breath Again'' - Toni Braxton *''I Don't Want To ''- Toni Braxton *''Stay (I Missed You)'' - Lisa Loeb *''I Will Remember You Live'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Nothin' My Love Can't Fix'' - Joey Lawrence *''I'll Be'' - Edwin McCain *''I Could Not Ask For More'' - Edwin McCain *''That's the Way It Is'' - Celine Dion *''Where Does My Heart Beat Now'' - Celine Dion *''I'm Alive'' - Celine Dion *''My Heart Will Go On'' - Celine Dion *''Because You Loved Me'' - Celine Dion *''To Love You More''- Celine Dion *''I Love You'' - Celine Dion *''I Love You Goodbye'' - Celine Dion *''The Power Of Love'' - Celine Dion *''Misled'' - Celine Dion *''If You Asked Me To'' - Celine Dion *''It's All Coming Back To Me Now ''- Celine Dion *''All By Myself'' - Celine Dion *''I'm Your Angel'' - Celine Dion and R. Kelly *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson *''Picture of You'' - Boyzone *''Wishing On The Same Star'' - Girlfriend *''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight *''Anytime'' - Brian McKnight *''Back at One'' - Brian McKnight *''Pump Up the Jam'' - Technotronic *''We Got A Love Thang'' - CeCe Peniston *''100% Pure Love'' - Crystal Waters *''Ditty ''- Paperboy * Tennessee - Arrested Development * Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough - Patty Smith with Don Henley *''It Takes Two'' - Rob Base & D.J. E-Z Rock *''Insane In The Brain'' - Cypress Hill *''Baby Boy'' - Whingfield *''Saturday Night'' - Whingfield * Because I Love You - Stevie B * Dream About You - Stevie B * I'll Be By Your Side - Stevie B * Love And Emotion - Stevie B * Love Me For Life - Stevie B * Night And Day - U2 * The Fly - U2 * Mysterious Ways - U2 * Until End Of The World - U2 * One - U2 * Even Better Than Real Thing - U2 * Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horse - U2 * Sharing At The Sun - U2 * Sweetest Thing - U2 *''Unpretty'' - TLC *''Ooh Aah... Just A Little Bit'' - Gina G *''Butterfly Kisses'' - Bob Carlisle *''All I Want'' - Toad The Wet Sprocket *''Walk On The Ocean ''- Toad The Wet Sprocket *''Fall Down'' - Toad The Wet Sprocket *''Something's Always Wrong'' - Toad The Wet Sprocket *''Good Intentions'' - Toad The Wet Sprocket *''Come Down'' - Toad The Wet Sprocket *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown *''Pump Up The Volume'' - M/A/R/R/S *''I Need to Know'' - Marc Anthony *''Rocking For Myself'' - Motiv8 *''Informer'' - Snow *''Knockin' Da Boot'' - H- Town *Rebirth Of Slick (Cool Like Dat) - Digable Planets *''Put Your Hands Up In The Air'' - Blck & White Brothers *''Angel of Mine'' - Eternal *''Coco Jamboo'' - Mr. President *''Bust A Move'' - Young MC *''Dance to Move'' - The House Crew *''Stay the Same'' - Joey Mclntyre *''Tootsee Roll'' - 69 Boyz *''I'll Do for You'' - Father MC * Jump - Kris Kross * Lick It - Roula * On Ne S'Aimera Plus Jamais - Laruso * Feel Like Dance - Globe * I Wanna Be You - Fun Factory * Tamagotchi - Sqeezer * MMMbop - Hanson * Where's The Love - Hanson * I Will Come To You - Hanson * Weird - Hanson * This Time Around - Hanson * If Only - Hanson *''Good Vibrations'' - Marky Mark & the Funky Bunch *''Baby Got Back'' - Sir Mix-A-Lot *''Listen to Your Heart'' - Sonia *''She Wants to Dance with Me'' - Rick Astley *''Right Here Waiting'' - Richard Marx *''Angelina'' - Richard Marx *''Hazard'' - Richard Marx *''Now And Forever'' - Richard Marx * Blaze Of Glory - Bon Jovi * Keep The Faith - Bon Jovi * Bed Of Roses - Bon Jovi * Always - Bon Jovi * This Ain't A Love Song - Bon Jovi * It's My Life - Bon Jovi * Show Me Your Soul - Red Hot Chill Peppers * Suck My Kiss - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Give It Away - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Under The Bridge - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Breaking The Girl - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Behind The Sun - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Soul To Squeeze - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Wrapped - Red Hot Chili Peppers * My Friends - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Aeroplane - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Love Rollercoaster - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Scar Tissue - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Around The World - Red Hot Chili Peppers * Janie's Got A Gun - Aerosmith * What It Takes - Aerosmith * The Other Side - Aerosmith * Livin' On The Edge - Aerosmith * Cryin' - Aerosmith * Amazing - Aerosmith * Crazy - Aerosmith * Falling In Love (Is Hard On The Knees) - Aerosmith * Hole In My Soul - Aerosmith * Pink - Aerosmith * I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith * Live Forever - Oasis * Wonderwall - Oasis * Champagne Supernova - Oasis * Creep - Radiohead *''I Like To Move It'' - Reel 2 Reel *''Push It'' - Nichgcrawlers *''Shoop'' - Salt-n-Pepa *''Children'' - Robert Miles *''Groove is in The Heart'' - Deelite *''Move This'' - Technotronic *''1979'' - The Smashing Pumpkins *''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' - The Real Milli Vanilli *''What's Up'' - 4 Non Blondes *''Wiggle It'' - Two in A Room *''Everybody, Everybody'' - Blackbox *''Everything Falls Apart'' - Dog's Eye View *''Vogue'' - Madonna * Keep It Together - Madonna * Hanky Panky - Madonna * Justify My Love - Madonna * This Used To Be My Playground - Madonna * Erotica - Madonna * Rain - Madonna * Deeper And Deeper - Madonna * I'll Remember - Madonna * Secret - Madonna * Take A Bow - Madonna * You'll See - Madonna * Frozen - Madonna * Ray Of Light - Madonna * Another Day In Paradise - Phil Colins * I Wish It Would Rain Down - Phil Colins * Do You Remember? - Phil Colins * Something Happened On The Way To Heaven - Phil Colins * Everyday - Phil Colins *''I'm Too Sexy'' - Right Said Fred *''Real Wild House'' - Raul Orellana *''Popular'' - Nada Surf *''I Got A Man'' - Postive K *''Oridinary World'' - Duran Duran *''Come Undone'' - Duran Duran *''More Than Words'' - Extreme *''Hole Hearted'' - Extreme *''Season in The Sun'' - Tube *''Missing You'' - Case *''Runaway Train'' - Soul Asylum *''Here We Go Again'' - Portrait *''I Miss You'' - Aaron Hall *''Call Me'' - La Click *''Turn on, Tune In, Cop Out'' - Freak Power *''The Bomb!'' - The Bucketheads *''Show Me Love'' - Robin S *''Would I Lie To You?'' - Charles & Eddie * Downtown Train - Rod Stewart * Rhythm Of My Heart - Rod Stewart * Broken Arrow - Rod Stewart * Reason To Believe Me - Rod Stewart * Have I Told You Lately - Rod Stewart *''Plastic Dreams'' - Jaydee * Coming Of Age - Damn Yankees * High Enough - Damn Yankees * Runaway - Damn Yankees * Come Again - Damn Yankees * Where You Goin' Now ''- Damn Yankees * ''Mister Please - Damn Yankees * The Silence Is Broken - Damn Yankees *''Give Me One Reason'' - Tracy Chapman *''Wind Of Change'' - Scorpions *''Don't Belive Her'' - Scorpions *''Send Me An Angel'' - Scorpions *''Hit Between The Eyes'' - Scorpions *''Alien Nation'' - Scorpions *''Don't Treat Me Bad'' - Firehouse *''Love Of A Lifetime'' - Firehouse *''When I Look Into Your Eyes'' - Firehouse *''I Live My Life For You'' - Firehouse *''Suicide Bomber'' - INXS *''Disapper'' - INXS *''Not Enough Time'' - INXS *''Beautiful Girl'' - INXS *''Elegantly Wasted'' - INXS *''I Wanna Love You'' - Jade *''Don't Walk Away'' - Jade *''One Woman'' - Jade *''Every Day Of The Week'' - Jade *''Mr. Jones'' - Counting Crows *''Hanginaround'' - Counting Crows *''When The Lights Go Out'' - Five *''It's The Things You Do'' - Five *''Hold My Hand'' - Hootie And The Blowfish *''Let Her Cry'' - Hootie And The Blowfish *''Only Wanna Be You'' - Hootie And The Blowfish *''Time'' - Hootie And The Blowfish *''Old Man & Me (When I Get To Heaven)'' - Hootie And The Blowfish *''Trucker's Town'' - Hootie And The Blowfish *''I Go Blind'' - Hootie And The Blowfish *''I Will Wait'' - Hootie And The Blowfish *''You Mean The World To Me'' - Toni Braxton *''Another Sad Love Song'' - Toni Braxton *''You're Makin Me High'' - Toni Braxton *''Un-Break My Heart'' - Toni Braxton *''Weak'' - SWV *''Right Here (Human Nature)'' - SWV *''Downtown'' - SWV *''Anything'' - SWV *''How Do I Live'' - LeAnn Rimes *''Sex and Candy'' - Marcy Playground *''Back & Forth'' - Aaliyah *''At Your Best (You Are Love)'' - Aaliyah *''Are Yu That Somebody'' - Aaliyah *''Try Again'' - Aaliyah *''Everything Changes'' - Kathy Troccoli *''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' - Kathy Troccoli *''Pony'' - Ginuwine *''Nothing Compares 2 U'' - Sinead O' Connor *''Another Night'' - Real McCoy *''Run Away'' - Real McCoy *''Come And Get Your Love'' - Real McCoy *''One More Try'' - Real McCoy * Please Don't Go - K.W.S *''The First Night'' - Monica *''Don't Let Go'' - En Vogue * Free Your Mind - En Vouge * Hold On - En Vouge * Whatta-Man - En Vouge *''You Make Me Wanna'' - Usher *''Waterfalls'' - TLC *''Got Till Its Gone'' - Janet Jackson *''Go Deep'' - Janet Jackson *''Baby-Baby-Baby'' - TLC *''Why'' - Anne Lennox *''Walking On Broken Glass'' - Anne Lennox *''No More I Love You's'' - Anne Lennox *''Together Again'' - Janet Jackson *''Dosen't Really Matter'' - Janet Jackson *''Freak Like Me'' - Adina Howard *''Shy Guy'' - Diana King *The Way You Do The Things You Do - UB40 *Here I Am (Come And Take Me) - UB40 *''Can't Help Falling In Love'' - UB40 *''Black Hole Sun'' - Soundgarden *''Spoonman'' - Soundgarden *''Pretty Noose'' - Soundgarden *''Burden In My Hand'' - Soundgarden *''Blow Up The Outside World'' - Soundgarden *''How Am I Supposed To Live Without You'' - Michael Bolton *''How Can We Be Lovers'' - Michael Bolton *''When I'm Back On My Feet Again'' - Michael Bolton *''Love Is A Wonderful Thing'' - Michael Bolton *''When A Man Loves A Woman'' - Michael Bolton *''Missing You Now'' - Michael Bolton and Kenny G *''Steel Bars'' - Michael Bolton *''To Love Somebody'' - Michael Bolton *'Said I Loved You... But I Lied'' - Michael Bolton'' *''Go the Distance'' - Michael Bolton *''People Everyday'' - Arrested Development *''I Will Always Love You'' - Whitney Houston *''I Have Nothing'' - Whitney Houston *''I'm Every Woman'' - Whitney Houston *Look Into Your Heart - Whitney Houston *''Queen Of The Night'' - Whitney Houston *''Run To You'' - Whitney Houston *''I Believe In You And Me'' - Whitney Houston *''Somebody Bigger Than You And I'' - Whitney Houston *''Step By Step'' - Whitney Houston *''Exhale (Shoop Shoop)'' - Whitney Houston *''My Heart Is Calling'' - Whitney Houston *''Count On Me'' - Whitney Houston and Cece Winans *''Bug A Boo'' - Destiny's Child *''No, No, No Part 1'' - Destiny's Child *''Say My Name'' - Destiny's Child *''Let's Wait a While'' - Janet Jackson *''You Oughta Know'' - Alanis Morissette *''Hands In My Pocket'' - Alanis Morisette *''Ironic'' - Alanis Morisette *''Hands Over Feet'' - Alanis Morisette *''Uninvited'' - Alanis Morisette *''Thank U'' - Alanis Morisette *''Here Comes The Footstepper'' - Ini Kamoze *''Finally'' - CeCe Peniston *''Don't Talk Just Kiss'' - Right Said Fred *''Honey'' - Mariah Carey *''Forever'' - Mariah Carey *''Lead the Way'' - Mariah Carey *''H.A.T.E.U.'' - Mariah Carey *''There's Got To Be A Way'' - Mariah Carey *''Crybaby'' - Mariah Carey feat. Snoop Dogg *''My All'' - Mariah Carey *''Emotions'' - Mariah Carey *''Dreamlover'' - Mariah Carey *''Fantasy'' - Mariah Carey *''Vision Of Love'' - Mariah Carey *''Someday'' - Mariah Carey *''Anytime You Need A Firend'' - Mariah Carey *''Love Takes Time'' - Mariah Carey *''I Don't Wanna Cry'' - Mariah Carey *''Can't Let It Go ''- Mariah Carey *''Hero'' - Mariah Carey *''Without You'' - Mariah Carey *''Open Arms'' - Mariah Carey *''I Still Believe'' - Mariah Carey *''When You Believe'' - Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston *''What Is Love'' - Haddaway *''The Bomb! (These Sounds Fall into My Mind)'' - The Bucketheads *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' - C+C Music Factory *''Here We Go'' - C+C Music Factory *''Things That Make You Go Hmmmm'' - C&C Music Factory *''Gangstas Paradise'' - Coolio *''I'd Rather'' - Luther Vandross *''Dance With My Father'' - Luther Vandross *''Don't Want To Be A Fool'' - Luther Vandross *''Endless Love'' - Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross *''Torn'' - Natalie Imbruglia *''Jesse Hold On'' - B*Witched *''Streeys o Watching'' - Jay-Z *''Can't Knock The Hustle'' - Jay-Z *''Feelin' It'' - Jay-Z *''Hard Knock Life (Ghetto Anthem)'' - Jay-Z *''O.P.P'' - Naughty By Nature *''Hip Hop Hooray'' - Naughty By Nature *''The Power'' - Snap! *''Gangsta Lean'' - D.R.S *''Getto Jam'' - Domino *''Warning'' - The Notorious B.I.G. *''I Wanna Be Down'' - Brandy *''Baby'' - Brandy *''Brokenhearted'' - Brandy *''Sittin' Up In My Room'' - Brandy *''Have You Ever'' - Brandy *''Almost Dosen't Count'' - Brandy *''Who Will Save Your Soul'' - Jewel *''You Were Meant For Me'' - Jewel *''Foolish Games'' - Jewel *''Hands'' - Jewel *''It Ain't Over Til It's Over'' - Lenny Kravitz *Are You Gonna Go My Way - Lenny Kravitz *''Fly Away'' - Lenny Kravitz *''American Woman'' - Lenny Kravitz *''Who Let the Dogs Out'' - Baha Men *''Right Here Right Now'' - Fatboy Slim *''Rockafeller Skank'' - Fatboy Slim *''Ya Mama (Push the Tempo)'' - Fatboy Slim *''Praise You'' - Fatboy Slim *''Baby Got Back'' - Sir Mix-A-Lot *''Slam'' - Onyx *''MacArena (Bayside Boys Mix)'' - Los Del Rio *''All That She Wants'' - Ace of Base *''The Sign'' - Ace of Base *''Don't Turn Around'' - Ace of Base *''It's A Beautiful Life'' - Ace of Base *''Lucky Love'' - Ace of Base *''Cruel Summer'' - Ace of Base *''Happy'' - Square Heads *''I Like The Way (The Kissing Game)'' - Hi-Five *''I Can't Wait Another Minute'' - Hi-Five *''She's Playing Hard To Get'' - Hi-Five *''Quality Time'' - Hi-Five *Never Should've Let You Go - Hi-Five *''Losing My Religion'' - R.E.M *''Shiny Happy People'' - R.E.M *''Drive'' - R.E.M *''Man On The Moon'' - R.E.M *''Everybody Hurt'' - R.E.M *''Bittersweet Me'' - R.E.M * Life Is A Highway - Tom Cochrane * No Regrets - Tom Cochrane *''The Animal Song'' - Savage Garden *''Truly Madly Deeply'' - Savage Garden *''I Knew I Love You'' - Savage Garden *''I Want You'' - Savage Garden *''Roses Are Red'' - Aqua *''Barbie Girl'' - Aqua *''Doctor Jones'' - Aqua *''Cartoon Heroes'' - Aqua *''Lollipop (Candyman)'' - Aqua *''Turn Back Time'' - Aqua *''My Oh My'' - Aqua *''Around the World'' - Aqua *''That's What Love Can Do'' - Boy Krazy *''Kiss Me'' - Sixpiece None The Richer *''There She Goes'' - Sixpiece None The Richer *''Midlife Crisis''- Faith No More *''Epic'' - Faith No More *''Easy'' - Faith No More *''The Humpty Dance'' - Digital Underground *''Fall For You'' - Shanice *''Loving You'' - Shanice *''I Love Your Smile'' - Shanice *''Saving Forever For You'' - Shanice *''Hold On'' - Wilson Philips *''Release Me'' - Wilson Philips *''Impulsive'' - Wilson Philips *''You're In Love'' - Wilson Philips *''The Dream Is Still Alive'' - Wilson Philips *''You're Still The One'' - Shania Twain *''From This Moment On'' - Shania Twain *''That Don't Impress Me Much'' - Shania Twain *''This Is How We Do It'' - Montel Jordan *''I Remember You'' - Skid Row *''One Week'' - Barenaked Ladies *''Mouth'' - Merrli Bainbridge *Under The Water - Merril Bainbridge *''Do Me Right'' - Guy feat. Heavy D *''Jump Around'' - House Of Pain *''Humpin' Around'' - Bobby Brown * Good Around - Bobby Brown * As I Lay Me Down - Sophie B. Hawkins * Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover - Sophie B. Hawkins * Only Love (The Ballad of Sleeping Beauty) - Sophie B. Hawkins * Sensitive - Ralph Tresvant * The Heart Of The Matter - Don Henley * How Bad Do You Want It? - Don Henley * New York Minute - Don Henley * Fly - Sugar Ray * Every Morning - Sugar Ray * Someday - Sugar Ray * Falls Apart - Sugar Ray *''Rub You The Right Way'' - Johnny Gil *''Feels Good'' - Tony! Toni! Tone'! *''If I Had No Loot'' - Tony! Toni! Tone'! *''Smack My Bitch Up'' - The Prodigy *''No Diggity'' - Blackstreet feat. Dr. DRE & Queen Pen *''California Love'' - 2Pac feat. Dr. Dre *''How Do You Want It?'' - 2Pac feat. K-Ci & Jojo *''Rebel Of The World'' - 2Pac *''I Get Around'' - 2Pac *''Nuthin' But A G Thang'' - Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg *''Dre Day'' - Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg *''What's My Name'' - Snoop Dogg *''Butta Love'' - Next Song *''Too Close'' - Next Song *''I Still Love You'' - Next Song *''Got Me Waiting'' - Heavy D & The Boyz *''Party Up (Up In Here)'' - DMX *''That's The Way Love Goes'' - Janet Jackson *''My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)'' - En Vogue * Wishing On A Star - The Cover Girls * Do Anything - Natural Section * Hearts Don't Think (They Feel) - Natural Section *''Angelina'' - Lou Bega *''Tricky, Tricky'' - Lou Bega *''What A Girl Wants'' - Christina Aguilera *''Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)'' - Christina Aguilera *''Genie In A Bottle'' - Christina Aguilera *''I Turn to You'' - Christina Aguilera *''Hero'' - Enrique Iglesias *''Praying For Time'' - George Michael *''Freedom'' - George MIchael * Too Funky - George Michael * Somebody To Love - George Michael * Fast Love - George Michael *''Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me'' - Gerorge Michael and Elton John *''I Go Extremes'' - Billy Joel *''Downeaster Alexa'' - Billy Joel *''The River Of Dreams'' - Billy Joel *''All About Soul'' - Billy Joel *''Let's Get Rocked'' - Def Leppard *''Make Love Like A Man'' - Def Leppard *''Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad'' - Def Leppard *''Stand Up (Kick Love Into Moton)'' - Def Leppard *''Two Steps Behind'' - Def Leppard *''When Love And Hate Collide'' - Def Leppard * I'd Die Without You - PM Down * Looking Through Patient Eye - PM Down *''Set Adrift On Memory Bliss'' - PM Down *''6th Avenue Heartache'' - The Wallflowers *''One Headlight'' - The Wallflowers *''The Difference ''- The Wallflowers *''Three Marlenas'' -The Wallflowers *''Heroes'' - The Wallflowers *''Remember The Time'' - Michael Jackson *''Jam'' - Michael Jackson *''You Are Not Alone'' - Michael Jackson *''Earth Song'' - Michael Jackson *''Who Is It'' - Michael Jackson *''Black or White'' - Michael Jackson *''They Don't Care About Us'' - Michael Jackson *''Heal The World'' - Michael Jackson *''Will You Be There'' - Michael Jackson *''Scream'' - Michael Jackson & Janet Jackson *''Do You Believe in Me'' - Eric Gadd *''Masterpiece'' - Atlantic Starr *''You Gotta Be'' - Des'ree *''Bell Biv Devoe'' - Poison *''Love Like This'' - Faith Evans * Listen To Your Heart - Roxette * Dangerous - Roxette * It Must Have Been Love - Roxette *''MotownPhilly'' - Boyz2Men *''I'll Make Love to You'' - Boyz2Men *It So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday - Boyz2Men *''Water Runs Dry'' - Boyz2Men *''On Bended Knee'' - Boys2Men *''A Song for Mama'' - Boyz2Men *''Doin' Just Fine'' - Boyz2Men *''It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday'' - Boyz2Men *''End of the Road'' - Boyz2Men *''4 Seasons of Loneliness'' - Boyz2Men *''Back At One'' - Boys2Men *''One Sweet Day'' - Boyz2Men feat. Mariah Carey *''The Color of Love'' - Boyz2Men *''Aaliyah Song'' - Boys2Men *''Can't Let Her Go'' - Boyz2Men *''Same Old Brand New You'' - A1 *''I Want You Back'' - N'Sync *''Sailing'' - 'N Sync *''Tearin' Up My Heart'' - N'Sync *''Here We Go'' - N'Sync *''Thinking Of You (I Drive Myself Crazy)'' - N'Sync *''Music of My Heart'' - Gloria Estefan feat. N'Sync *''Bye Bye Bye'' - N'Sync *''It's Gonna Be Me'' - N'Sync *''A Little More TIme On You (God Must Have Spent)'' - N'Sync *''Somewhere Someday'' - N'Sync *''This I Promise You'' - N'Sync *''Girlfriend'' - N'Sync feat. Nelly *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' - Coco Lee *''Sunny Day'' - Coco Lee *''It's a Party'' - Coco Lee *''Wherever You Go'' - Coco Lee *''Before I Fall in Love'' - Coco Lee *''She Bangs'' - Ricky Martin *''María'' - Ricky Martin *''Livin' La Vida Loca'' - Ricky Martin *''The Cup Of Life'' - Ricky Martin *''She's All I Had'' - Ricky Martin *''Left, Right'' - Xpy *''I Like'' - Crispy *''My Baby Daddy'' - B-Rock & The Bizz *''I Wanna Sex You Up'' - Color Me Badd *''I Adore Mi Amore'' - Color Me Badd *''All 4 Love'' - Color Me Badd *''Escapade'' - Janet Jackson *''Together Again'' - Janet Jackson *''Where Are You Now'' - Janet Jackson *''Insensitive'' - Jann Arden *''Kiss From The Rose'' - Seal *''Forever My Lady'' - Jodeci *''Come & Talk To Me'' - Jodeci *''Lately'' - Jodeci *''The Real Thing'' - 2 Unlimited *''No One'' - 2 Unlimited *''Let The Beat Control Your Body'' - 2 Unlimited *''Twilight Zone'' - 2 Unlimited *''Tribal Dance'' - 2 Unlimited *''Edge of Heaven'' - 2 Unlimited *''Here I Go'' - 2 Unlimited *''Joy for Joy'' - Unlimited *''Get Ready for This'' - 2 Unlimited *''No Limit'' - 2 Unlimited *''Crush'' - Jennifer Paige *''Anything'' - 3T *''Regulate'' - Warren G and Nate Dogg *''The D.J ''- Warren G *''I Shot The Sheriff'' - Warren G *''If I Fall In Love'' - Shai *''Comfoter'' - Shai *''Baby I'm Yours'' - Shai *''Where Do You Go'' - No Mercy *''Please Don't Go'' - No Mercy *''Open Sesame'' - Leila K *''Sweet Soul Revue'' - Pizzicato Five *''Selfish'' - The Other Two *''Boom Boom Boom Boom'' - Vengaboys *''We Like To Party'' - Vengaboys *''When I See You Smile'' - Bad English *''Price Of Love'' - Bad English *''Stupid Girl'' - Garbage *''#1 Girl'' - Garbage *''Music Sounds Better with You'' - Stardust *''I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me'' - Expose *''Freak Me'' - Silk *''If You (Lovin' Me)'' - Silk * Little Miss Can't Be Wron''g - Spin Doctors * ''Two Princes - Spin Doctors * Jimmy Olsen's Blue - Spin Doctors * Cleoprata's Cat - Spin Doctors * You Let Your Heart Go Too Fast - Spin Doctors * Hey Jealously - Gin Blossoms * Found Out About - Gin Blossoms * Until I Fall Away - Gin Blossoms * Alison Road - Gin Blossoms * Til I Hear It From You - Gin Blossoms * Follow You Down - Gin Blossoms * I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love - Everything But The Girl * Missing - Everything But The Girl *''Shalala lala'' - Vengaboys *''Stop'' - Spice Girls *''2 Become 1'' - Spice Girls *''Spice Up Your Life'' - Spice Girls *''Do It'' - Spice Girls *''Goodbye'' - Spice Girls *''Who Do You Thing You Are'' - Spice Girls *''Holler'' - Spice Girls *''Viva Forever'' - Spice Girls *''Say You'll Be There'' - Spice Girls *''Wannabe'' - Spice Girls *''Too Much'' - Spice Girls *''Gonna Get Your Love'' - S-Sense feat. Jenny B *''Cream ''- Prince *''Diamonds And Pearls'' - Prince *''7'' - Prince *''The Most Beautiful Girl In The World'' - Prince *''Believe'' - Cher *''The Way'' - Fastball *''Closing Time'' - Semisonic *''Tears In Heaven'' - Eric Clapton *''King Of Wishful Thinking'' - Go West *''Faithful'' - Go West *''Young Lust Live'' - Bryan Adams *''Coming Out Of Dark'' - Gloria Estefan *''Live For Lovin You'' - Gloria Estefan *''Turn The Beat Around'' - Gloria Estefan *''Everlasting Love'' - Gloria Estefan *''Reach'' - Gloria Estefan *''What Would You Say'' - Dave Matthews Band *''This Is How We Do It'' - Solid Base * Just Another Day - Jon Secada * Do You Believe In Us - Jon Secada * I'm Free - Jon Secada * If You Go - Jon Secada * I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) - Meat Loaf * Rock And Roll Dreams Come Through - Meat Loaf * I'd Lie For You - Meat Loaf *''Baby One More Time'' - Britney Spears *''Sometimes'' - Britney Spears *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' - Britney Spears *''What U See (Is What U Get)'' - Britney Spears *''(You Drive Me) Crazy'' - Britney Spears *''From The Bottom Of The Broken Heart'' - Britney Spears *''All I Have to Give'' - Backstreet Boys *''Quit Playing Games with My Heart'' - Backstreet Boys *''I'll Never Break Your Heart'' - Backstreet Boys *''Everybody (Backstreet's Back)'' - Backstreet Boys *''The One'' - Backstreet Boys *''As Long As You Love Me'' - Backstreet Boys *''Darlin''' - Backstreet Boys *''We've Got It Goin' On'' - Backstreet Boys *''Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely'' - Backstreet Boys *''I Want It That Way'' - Backstreet Boys *''Get Down'' - Backstreet Boys *''Boys Larger Than Life'' - Backstreet Boys *''Rush Rush'' - Paula Abdul *''The Promise Of A New Day'' - Paula Abdul *''Blowing Kisses In The Wind'' - Paula Abdul *''You Gotta Love Someone'' - Elton John *''The One'' - Elton John *''The Last Song'' - Elton John *''Simple Life'' - Elton John *''Can You Feel The Love Tonight'' - Elton John *''Circle Of Life'' - Elton John *''Believe'' - Elton John *''Something About The Way You Look Tonight'' - Elton John *''Candle In The Wind 1997'' - Elton John *''True Love'' - Elton John and Kiki Dee *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart'' - Elton John and RuPaul *''U Can't Touch This'' - MC Hammer * Have You Seen He''r - MC Hammer * ''Pray - MC Hammer * 2 Legit 2 Quit - MC Hammer * Addams Groove - MC Hammer *''Ice Ice Baby'' - Vanilla Ice * Play That Funky Music - Vanilla Ice * Around The Way Girl ''- LL Cool J * ''Mama Said Knock You Out - LL Cool J * Doin It - LL Cool J * Loungin - LL Cool J * Hey Lover - LL Cool J and Boyz II Men * My Name Is - Eminem * The Real Slim Shady - Eminem * The Way I Am - Eminem * Stan - Eminem feat. Dido * Forgot About Dre - Eminem feat. Dr. Dre * No Money Mo Problems - The Notorious B.I.G feat. Puff Daddy and Mase *''Come and Get Your Love'' - Real McCoy *''All My Life'' - KC & Jojo *''Don't Walk Away'' - Jade *''Too Many Walls'' - Cathy Dennis *''Tough Me (All Night Long)'' - Cathy Dennis *''I'm Alive'' - Cut N' Move *''U Got 2 Let the Music'' - Capella *''Rump Shaker'' - Wreckz N Effect *''What is Love'' - Haddaway *''Tubthumping'' - Chumbawamba *''The Rhythm of the Night'' - Corona *''Rhythm is A Dancer'' - SNAP! *''Ride on Time'' - Black Box *''Everybody's Free'' - Rozalla *''It's My Life'' - Dr. Alban *''Baby I Love Your Way'' - Big Mountain *''Pump Up the Jam'' - Technotronic *''Feel the Heat of the Night'' - Masterboy *''Feelin' So Good'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Let's Get Loud'' - Jennifer Lopez *''If You Had My Love'' - Jennifer Lopez *''No Me Ames'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Waiting for Tonight'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Love Don't Cost A Thing'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Play'' - Jennifer Lopez *''All Rise'' - Blue *''I Do (Cherish You)'' - 98 Degrees *''Because of You'' - 98 Degrees *''Invisible Man'' - 98 Degrees *''The Hardest Thing'' - 98 Degrees *''Thank God I Found You'' - Mariah Carey feat. Joe and 98 Degrees *''Bump N' Grind'' - R. Kelly *''I Believe I Can Fly'' - R. Kelly *''I'll Never Leave'' - R. Kelly *''You Remind Me Of Something'' - R. Kelly *''Your Body’s Callin'' - R. Kelly *''Don't Wanna Be A Player'' - Joe *''No One Else Come Close'' - Joe *''I Wanna Know'' - Joe *''Stutter '' - Joe feat. Mystikal *''I’ll Be There'' - Mariah Carey feat. Trey Lorenz * Running Back To You - Vanessa Williams * Save The Best For Last - Vanessa Williams * Love Is - Vanessa Williams * The Sweetest Days - Vanessa Williams * Colors Of The Wind - Vanessa WIlliams * Men In Black - Will Smith * Gettin Jiggy Wit It - Will Smith * Just The Two Of Us - Will Smith * Miami - Will Smith * Will 2K - Will Smith * Wild Wild West - Will Smith feat. Dru Hill and Kool Moe Dee *''Mr. Vain'' - Culture Beat *''All My Life'' - K-Ci & Jojo *''Tell Me It's Real'' - K-Ci & Jojo *''Crazy'' - K-Ci & Jojo *''Dying Inside To Hold You'' - Timmy Thomas *''If I Let You Go'' - Westlife *''Flying Without Wings'' - Westlife *''I Have A Dream'' - Westlife *''Seasons In The Sun'' - Westlife *''Sweart It Again'' - Westlife *''My Love'' - Westlife *''What Makes A Man'' - Westlife *''Uptown Girl'' - Westlife *''Queen Of My Heart'' - Westlife *''World Of Our Own'' - Westlife *''Bop Bop Baby'' - Westlife *''Unbreakable - Westlife'' *''When You're Looking Like That'' - Westlife *''Be My Lover'' - La Bouche *''As If'' - Blaque *''Personal Jesus ''- Depech Mode *''Enjoy The Silence'' - Depech Mode *''Policy Of Truth'' - Depech Mode *''Giving Him Something He Can Feel'' - En Vogue *''Tender Lover'' - Babyface *''Whip Appeal'' - Babyface *''When Can I See You'' - Babyface *''Everytime I Close My Eyes'' - Babyface *''Right Here'' - SWV *''You're The One'' - SWV *''You Gotta Be'' - Des'ree *''Semi-Charmed Life'' - Third Eye Blind *''Graduate'' - Third Eye Blind *''How's It Gonna Be'' - Third Eye Blind *''Losing A Whole Year'' - Third Eye Blind *''Jumper'' - Third Eye Blind *''Anything'' - Third Eye Blind *''Don't Call Me Baby'' - Madison Avenue *''The First Time'' - Surface *''Baby Baby'' - Corona *''Everything'' - John Watley *''Shoop'' - Salt N' Pepa *''I'm Not In Love'' - Will To Power *''Lighting Crashes'' - Live *''Lovefool'' - The Cardigans *''Better Man'' - Pearl Jam *''Diggin' on You'' - TLC *''Brick'' - Ben Folds Five *''Am I The Same Girl'' - Swing Out Sisters *''Supersonic'' - J.J. Fad *''Little Bit Of Ecstasy'' - Jocelyn Enriquez *''Get Here'' - Oleta Adams *''Nobody's Suppoded To Be Here'' - Deborah Cox *''Baby Baby'' - Amy Grant *''Every Heartbeat'' - Amy Grant *''That's What Love Is For'' - Amy Grant *''Good For Me'' - Amy Grant *''I Will Remember You'' - Amy Grant *''Lucky Love'' - Amy Grant *''Big Yellow Taxi'' - Amy Grant *''Takes A Little Time'' - Amy Grant *''House Of Love'' - Amy Grant & Vince Gill *''I Believe'' - Blessid Union Of Souls *''Dub-I-Dub'' - Me & My *''Intergalatic'' - Beastie Boys *''Linger'' - The Cranberries *''Dreams'' - The Cranberries *''Zombie'' - The Cranberries *''Salvation'' - The Cranberries *''Free To Decide'' - The Cranberries *''When You're Gone'' - The Cranberries *''What's My Age Again'' - Blink 182 *''All The Small Things'' - Blkink 182 *''Bitter Sweet Symphony'' - The Verve *''Good'' - Better Than Ezra *''In The Blood'' - Better Than Ezra *''Desperately Wanting'' - Better Than Ezra *''What I Got'' - Sublime *''Santeria'' - Sublime *''Wrong Way'' - Sublime *''Love... Thy Will Be Done'' - Martika *''Raggamuffin Girl'' - Apache Indian *''Sha La Long'' - Solid Base (90's dance moves) *''For You I Will'' - Monica *''All I Wanna Do'' - Sheryl Crow *''Strong Enough'' - Sheryl Crow *''If It Makes You Happy'' - Sheryl Crow *''Everyday Is A Winding Road'' - Sheryl Crow *''A Change Would Do You Good'' - Sheryl Crow *''My Favorite Mistake'' - Sheryl Crow *''I Wanna Love You Forever'' - Jessica Simpson *''I'm Think I'm In Love With You'' - Jessica Simpson *''Rock DJ'' - Robbie Williams *''Come Out And Play'' - The Offspring *''Self Esteem'' - The Offspring *''Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)'' - The Offspring *''Why Don't You Get A Job'' - The Offspring *''Be My Lover'' - La Bouche *''Sweet Dreams ''- La Bouche *''Fallin In Love'' - La Bouche *''You Won't Forget Me'' - La Bouche *''Why'' - Tiggy (90's dance moves) * Creep - TLC * Red Light Special - TLC * No Scrubs - TLC *''Lambada'' - Kaoma *''Heal My Broken Heart'' - Smile.dk (90's dance moves) *''Renegade Master'' - Fatboy Slim *''Where My Girls At?'' - 702 *''I'm So Into You'' - SWV *''Can We'' - SWV *''Rain'' - SWV *''Stars'' - Simply Red *''Fairground'' - Simply Red *''Uh La La La (remix)'' - Alexia *''Space Jam'' (90's dance moves) - Quad City DJ's *''Don't Push Me'' - Sweetbox *''Silent Lucidity'' - Queensryche *''Butterfly'' - Mariah Carey *''Forever Will Be (The Wedding Song)'' - Keith Martin *''Carnival'' - Natalie Merchant *''Wonder'' - Natalie Merchant *''Jealousy'' - Natalie Merchant *''Kind & Generous'' - Natalie Merchant *''Love Will Lead You Back'' - Taylor Dayne *''I'll Be Your Shelter'' - Taylor Dayne *''Heart Of Stone'' - Taylor Dayne *''Can't Get Enough Of Your Love'' - Taylor Dayne *''Let Me Go'' - Melissa Etheridge *''Ain't It Heavy'' - Melissa Etheridge *''Come To My Window'' - Melissa Etheridge *''I'm The Only One'' - Melissa Etheridge *''If I Wanted To'' - Melissa Etheridge *''I Want To Come Over'' - Melissa Etheridge * Just Take My Heart - Mr. Big * To Be With You - Mr. Big * Wild World - Mr. Big * Everything About You - Ugly Kid Joe * Cats In The Cradle - Ugly Kid Joe * All Star - Smash Mouth * Walkin' On The Sun - Smash Mouth * Then The Morning Comes - Smash Mouth * Can't Get Enough Of You Baby - Smash Mouth *''How Gee'' - Black Machine *''In The Meantime'' - Spacehog *''Pepper'' - Butthole Suffers *''Whoomp! (There It Is)'' - Tag Team *''I've Been Thinking About You'' - Londonbeat *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' - Nirvana *''Oh Baby I...'' - Eternal (90's R&B music) *''The Best Things in Life Are Free'' - Luther Vandross and Janet Jackson *''The Rockafeller Skank'' - Fatboy Slim *''All I Want is Your Love'' - INOJ *''I Want To Be Your Lady Baby'' - INOJ *''Love You Down'' - INOJ *''Time After Time'' - INOJ *''Just Kickin' It'' - Xscape *''Understanding'' - Xscape *''Who Can I Run To'' - Xscape *''The Arms Of One Who Loves You'' - Xscape *''My Little Secret'' - Xscape *''How Crazy Are You?'' - Meja *''Sexy'' - French Affair *''All 'Bout the Money'' - Meja * Achy Breaking Heart - Billy Ray Cyrus * One More Try - Timmy T * Romantic ''- Karyn White * ''Love Is On The Way - Saigon Kick * I Wish - Skee-Lo * Roll To Me - Del Amitri * Candy Rain - Soul For Real * Bitch - Meredith Brooks * The Way I Feel About It - Karyn White *''You Are the Universe'' - The Brand New Heavies *''Another Night'' - Real McCoy (90's club house) *''This Kiss'' - Faith Hill *''Sukiyaki'' - 4PM (R&B ballad) *''Summer Girls'' - LFO *''Jessie'' - Joshua Kadison *''Beautiful In My Eyes'' - Joshua Kadison *''I Love You Always Forever'' - Donna Lewis *''Where Have All The Cowboys Gone?'' - Paula Cole *''I Don't Want To Wait'' - Paula Cole *''You Get What You Give'' - New Radicals *''Someday We'll Know'' - New Radicals *''Always Been You'' - Imajin (90's ballad) *''Crave'' - Marc Dorsey *''Cotton Eye Joe'' - Rednex *''Nobody Knows'' - Tony Rich Project *''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' - Eiffel 65 (90's dance club) *''Mr. Boombastic'' - Shaggy *''Better Off Alone'' - Alice DeeJay (90's dance club) *''Step by Step'' - New Kids on the Block *''The Humpty Dance'' - Digital Underground *''Shine'' - Collective Soul *''Breathe ''- Collective Soul *''December'' - Collective Soul *''Heavy'' - Collective Soul *''Run-Around'' - Blues Traveler *''Hook'' - Blues Traveler *''But Anyway'' - Blues Traveler *''Carolina Blues'' - Blues Traveler *''Hey Mr. D.J.'' - Zhane *''I Don't Wanna Fight'' - Tina Turner *''Searchin My Soul'' - Vonda Shepard *''Always'' - Erasure *''How Bizarre'' - OMC *''Amazed'' - Lonestar *''I Can See Clearly Now'' - Jimmy Cliff *''Mother Mother'' - Tracy Bonham *''Barely Breathing'' - Duncan Sheik *''Save Tonight'' - Eagle-Eye Cherry *''Never Lie'' - Immature *''Fortunate'' - Maxwell *''Tell Me'' - Groove Theory *''Flava In Ya Ear'' - Craig Mack *''Your Woman'' - White Town *''I Know'' - Dionne Farris *''I Will Survive'' - Chantay Savage *''Give It To You'' - Jordan Knight *''Back For Good'' - Take That *''Lullaby'' - Shawn Mullins *''Kiss The Rain'' - Billie Myers *''Stay The Same'' - Joey McIntyre *''In The House Of Stone And Light'' - Martin Page *''Are You Jimmy Ray?'' - Jimmy Ray *''Freak Like Me'' - Adina Howard *''Sunny Came Home'' - Shawn Colvin R&B Flavor: *''Fill Me In'' - Craig David *''Rise & Fall'' - Craig David feat. Sting *''7 Days'' - Craig David *''Re-Rewind (The Crowd Say Bo Selecta)'' - Artful Dodger feat. Craig David *''Once In A Lifetime'' - Craig David *''What's Your Flava?'' - Craig David *''One Wish'' - Ray J * Girlfriend - N Sync feat. Nelly * Ghetto Child - Joe feat. Shaggy *''U Make Me Wanna'' - Blue *''Fly by II'' - Blue *''Too Close'' - Blue *''If You Come Back'' - Blue *''One Love'' - Bluie *''Guilty'' - Blue *''All Rise'' - Blue *''Don't Wanna Go Home'' - Jason Derulo *''Family Affair'' - Mary J. Blige *''Tu Amor'' - RBD *''Face Drop'' - Sean Kingston *''Dilemma'' - Nelly feat. Kelly Rowland *''Y Not'' - Average Joe *''Hey Ya'' - Outkast *''I'm Not Missing You'' - Stacie Orrico *''Down'' - Jay Sean *''I Remember'' - Keyshia Cole *''Nice & Slow'' - Usher *''U Got It Bad'' - Usher *''U Remind Me'' - Usher *''Burn'' - Usher *''Superstar'' - Usher *''My Name Is'' - Eminem *''Without Me'' - Eminem *''Goodies'' - Ciara feat. Petey Pablo *''My Band'' - D12 *''Spotlight'' - Jennifer Hudson *''I'm Real'' - Jennifer Lopez feat. Ja Rule *''Good Feeling'' - Flo Rida *''Yeah!'' - Usher *''Without You'' - Charlie Wilson * Independent Woman - Destiny's Child *''Angel'' - Shaggy *''It Wasn't Me'' - Shaggy feat. Ricardo Rik Rok Ducent * Move Ya Body - Nina Sky *''The Next Episode'' - Dr Dre. and Snoop Dogg *''Caught Up'' - Usher *''My Boo'' - Usher and Alicia Keys *''Love in This Club'' - Usher *''Moving Mountains'' - Usher *''You Make Me Wanna'' - Usher *''Teenage Love Affair'' - Alicia Keys *''Dangerous'' - Kardinal Offishall feat. Akon *''Always On Time'' - Ja Rule feat. Ashanti *''Crank That (Soulja Boy)'' - Soulja Boy Tell'em * Hot in Herre - Nelly * I Got It From My Mama - will.i.am 90's Dance *''Bring It All Back'' - S Club *''S Club Party'' - S Club *''Mamma-Mia'' - A Teens *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' - A-Teens *''Super Trouper'' - A-Teens *''Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche)'' - 98 Degrees *''Happy New Year'' - A-Teens *''Once of Us'' - A-Teens * Bye Bye Bye - N Sync * I'll Never Stop - N Sync * This I Promise You - N Sync * Gone - N Sync * It's Gonna Be Me - N Sync * 2 Times - Ann Lee (90's dance club) * If You Come To Me - Atomic Kitten * Pop - N Sync * Not Gonna Get Us - t.A.T.u. OPM *''Follow the Sun'' - Regine Velasquez *''Fly'' - Regine Velasquez *''Kahit Kailan'' - South Border *''Love of My Life'' - South Border *''Modelong Charing'' - Blakdyak *''Tuksuhan'' - Lindsay Custodio *''Nanghihinayang'' - Jeremiah *''Hurting Inside'' - Vanna Vanna *''He Loves Me'' - Vanna Vanna *''Mahal Kita'' - Andrew E. *''Andrew Ford Medina'' - Andrew E. *''Binnie B. Rocha'' - Andrew E. *''Mahirap Maging Pogi'' - Andrew E. *''Manchichiritchit'' - Andrew E. *''Ang Boyfriend Kong Gamol'' - Andrew E. *''Bikini Watch'' - Andrew E. *''Mas Gusto Mo Siya'' - Andrew E. *''Ikaw ang Miss Universe ng Buhay Ko'' - Andrew E. *''Hibangers'' - Andrew E. *''Where the Girls Are'' - Andrew E. *''Rubber Dickey'' - Andrew E. *''Humanap Ka ng Panget'' - Andrew E. *''Maggy'' - Andrew E. *''Neber-2-Geder'' - Andrew E. *''Alabang Girls'' - Andrew E. *''Wag Kang Gamol'' - Andrew E. *''Banyo Queen'' - Andrew E. *''Chuva Choo Choo'' - Jolina Magdangal *''I Keep on Saying'' - Nexxus *''Shout For Joy'' - Gary Valenciano *''Until Then'' - Gary Valenciano *''Sa Yahweh!'' - Gary Valenciano *''Babalik Pa Rin'' - Gary Valenciano *''Hataw Na'' - Gary Valenciano